Typically, an insurance company issues an insurance policy (e.g., a life term policy) covering a person and then passes on some of the risk to a reinsurance company, to help smooth profits in the event of adverse claims experience. The process of risk transfer involves relaying information between the insurance company and the reinsurance company, and then negotiating and executing a contract covering the terms of reinsurance. This process can take thirty days or more, and involves a number of persons depending upon the size and complexity of the reinsurance contract. In one example, the insurance company sends an email to the reinsurance company setting forth basic terms of the insurance policy, and requests a reinsurance “factoring” of price for stated percentages of reinsurance liability. Such a process is time-consuming and costly to both the insurance company and reinsurance company.